Yuumasochist (Koro-sensei's Part)
by Moon Waltz
Summary: mungkin lain kali, tak perlu ada topeng yang menghalanginya lagi. / #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


**Notes1:**

Untuk #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia. Tidak yakin dengan kadar gulanya, tapi semoga sesuai untuk merayakan hari jadinya Yuuma. _Setting_ -nya _canon divergence_ , dimana Korosen dalam wujud manusia. Selamat membaca dan selamat ulangtahun, Yuuma!

 **.**

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

.

 **Yuumasochist (Koro-sensei's Part)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari ia akan melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan sembari menggenggam erat kedua tangan adiknya, menuntun mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan bertaman yang dipenuhi orang-orang dan badut dengan rupa beraneka ragam. Suatu hari ia akan memoleskan senyum pada kedua wajah polos itu ketika bersama-sama menyambangi bermacam-macam wahana, dan apabila langkah-langkah kecil itu kelelahan, ia akan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan, sambil menikmati es krim yang perlahan-lahan meleleh disinari cahaya mentari yang mengintip dari balik awan.

Tapi bagi Yuuma, suatu hari itu _bukan_ sekarang.

Karena kalau sekarang, ia harus puas hanya ditemani stempel logo Kunugiland luntur yang tercetak di punggung tangan kanan.

Ia melempar pandangannya bergantian: kadang ke atas, ke hamparan langit sore yang luas; kadang lurus saja ke depan, menyaksikan ratusan orang bercengkerama atau sekadar berjalan melewatinya; kadang ke bawah, menatap sepatu tuanya yang telah ia ajak berkeliling sekaligus mencoba beberapa wahana utama.

Jarum jam besar di sudut taman menunjuk angka tiga dan delapan, terlalu cepat jika ia harus pulang sekarang. Dan tak semestinya ia pulang terlalu cepat, ia tak ingin menyianyiakan pengorbanan dua senyum inosen kesayangannya di rumah.

 _["Untuk sekarang, kakak saja yang pergi."]_

 _Ya, untuk sekarang saja_ , pikirnya.

Belum sempat Yuuma membenarkan posisi duduknya, sebuah tangan terjulur menyodorkan segelas minuman.

Secara insting, ia menoleh, mencari tahu si pemilik tangan itu. Yang ia jumpai malah wajah yang ditutupi topeng bulat berwarna kuning dengan ekspresi menyeringai yang keterlaluan lebarnya.

Yuuma tidak menerima minuman itu, ia bahkan tidak bereaksi, terlalu dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sosok ini.

"Tidak suka minuman bersoda?"

Matanya memicing curiga, yakin sekali pernah mendengar suara ini. Bukan _pernah_ , tetapi _sering_ lebih tepatnya.

" _Sensei_? Koro- _sensei_ , 'kan?"

Sosok itu menampilkan gestur tawa dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum menggeser topeng bulat yang ia kenakan, "ketahuan deh."

"Sedang apa _Sensei_ di sini? Jangan bilang sedang kencan?" Yuuma menatapnya heran lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, berusaha menemukan seseorang yang kira-kira merupakan teman kencan wali kelasnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku kemari sendiri," ia tersenyum jahil sambil melanjutkan, "ada sedikit urusan."

Yuuma ingin bertanya lebih lanjut (karena hei, kemungkinan berjumpa dengan Koro- _sensei_ di Kunugiland sama kecilnya dengan kemungkinan menjadi pengunjung ke-seratus ribu di tempat ini; bukan hal yang mustahil, memang), tetapi pria itu keburu memotong kata-katanya lagi, "Isogai- _kun_ juga kemari sendirian?"

Ia mengulas seberkas senyum, "hm, ya. Adik-adikku memberikan satu tiket Kunugiland sebagai hadiah."

"Oh, makanya kamu murung?"

Senyumnya hilang digantikan tawa canggung, "kelihatan sekali, ya, _Sensei_?"

Koro- _sensei_ mengedikan bahu sekali lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Tidak perlu murung, mereka memberikanmu tiket itu supaya kamu gembira, Isogai- _kun._ Jadi nikmati waktumu hari ini semaksimal mungkin. Bergembiralah untuk mereka," ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya kemudian dengan penuh semangat menambahkan, "aku masih punya waktu sebentar. Ayo, kutemani masuk satu wahana!"

"Whoa, _Sensei_ serius? Tidak merepotkan, 'kan?"

Pria itu menggeleng sekaligus tertawa renyah. Yuuma bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas menyusul wali kelasnya yang sudah mulai melangkah di depan.

"Omong-omong," ia menoleh dan kembali menyodorkan gelas kertas yang ia pegang, "Isogai- _kun_ benar-benar tidak suka minuman bersoda?"

"Aku suka," ia cepat-cepat meraih gelasnya, "terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koro- _sensei_ memimpin di depan, mengarahkan langkah-langkah mereka menuju bangunan tinggi bercat _ivory_ yang pada sisi depannya ditulisi _Hall of Mirror—_ Rumah Kaca—besar-besar. Yuuma sebenarnya ingin berkomentar mengenai pilihan wahana lain yang lebih menarik kalau tidak ingat waktu luang pria itu tinggal sebentar (sehingga dia tak punya pilihan selain mengajak Yuuma memasuki wahana yang relatif dekat dan sepi antrian ini).

Yuuma menjatuhkan gelas kertas berisi sisa-sisa es batu tepat pada salah satu keranjang sampah yang disediakan sebelum memasuki tempat itu lebih dalam.

Ia suatu kali pernah membacanya di buku, tetapi melihat langsung pertama kali seperti apa wujud sesungguhnya wahana ini tentu memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Katakan ia norak, ketika tak sanggup menutupi rasa antusiasnya melihat beragam jenis kaca dan cermin membentuk dinding-dinding menyerupai labirin. Pencahayaan yang temaram di sana tidak mampu menutupi ekspresi tercengangnya lebih-lebih pada Koro- _sensei_ yang kini merespons rupa wajahnya dengan cekikik geli.

"Menarik, 'kan?" ia menampilkan seringainya yang biasa, lantas tanpa ragu berjalan mendahului Yuuma. Ia berhenti tepat di antara cermin-cermin datar yang berdiri menjulang. Bayangannya direfleksikan dengan sempurna oleh semua cermin di sana.

Yuuma yang kini berhasil mengontrol rasa takjubnya berjalan menghampiri pria itu, ingin merasakan secara langsung atraksi yang dihadirkan di tempat ini. Ia tersenyum pada refleksinya sendiri.

"Menarik sekali," katanya, sedikit terlambat menanggapi komentar gurunya itu.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran dan antusiasnya yang meningkat secara eksponensial tanpa kendali, Yuuma berinisiatif mendahului Koro- _sensei_ memasuki labirin cermin yang lebih dalam dan tersembunyi.

Semakin ke dalam, cermin yang dihadirkan semakin banyak. Belum lagi jenisnya yang semakin beragam. Ada yang permukaannya bergelombang, menampilkan refleksi yang terkesan lucu; ada pula cermin cembung dan cekung yang sudah lama ia kenali dari buku-buku fisikanya dulu.

"Isogai- _kun_ ," ia menggubris panggilan lembut itu, mendapati sang guru yang (lagi-lagi) tersenyum sambil menyentuh permukaan salah satu cermin di sisinya. Cermin cembung.

"Kau ingat hukum pemantulan cermin cembung? Sinar datang dipantulkan oleh titik fokus—"

"Woah, woah, tahan dulu. Ini bukan jenis bersenang-senang yang tadi _Sensei_ bilang, 'kan?" ia memotong kata-kata itu sebelum berhasil membentuk penjelasan panjang lebar. Sekarang sama sekali bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengulas materi pelajaran terdahulu.

Pria itu mengangkat kedua lengannya dan tertawa, "bercanda, bercanda." Tawanya reda ketika ia kembali menatap cermin di sisinya. Ia menyentuh cermin itu, menghubungkan ujung-ujung jemarinya dengan ujung-ujung jemari seorang pria di penghujung usia dua puluhan yang sisi kepalanya dihiasi topeng kuning bulat menyeringai lebar. Yuuma sepertinya takkan pernah terbiasa dengan topeng itu.

"Tetapi cermin itu memang sesuatu yang misterius, ya," ia menoleh padanya. Yuuma berani bertaruh ia tak pernah melihat senyum terlepas dari wajah pria itu kecuali pada beberapa detik yang lalu, "ia selalu jujur menampilkan wujud dunia kita apa adanya. Seperti ada dunia lain yang serupa, yang berlangsung di baliknya. Dunia yang serupa tapi tak sama, karena mungkin saja di dunia itu kita akan mengambil pilihan yang berbeda."

Ia mundur selangkah setelah menambahkan, "karena mungkin saja di dunia itu kita akan menjadi orang yang berbeda."

Yuuma baru akan bertanya ada apa, namun seringai sudah lebih dulu terbit pada bibir gurunya, "itu juga cuma bercanda, hehe," tanda _peace_ diacungkan pada Yuuma.

Ia menjawabnya dengan tawa hambar, mendapat pelajaran berharga bahwa ia tak mesti selalu menanggapi kata-kata Koro- _sensei_ dengan serius (sungguh ia menyesal karena mengkhawatirkan pria itu sedetik yang lalu). Jadi, daripada harus dihadapkan lagi pada lelucon tidak lucu sang guru, Yuuma memilih untuk berjalan mendahului supaya bisa keluar cepat-cepat dari labirin cermin yang terasa semakin aneh ini. Ia bisa menunggu Koro- _sensei_ di dekat pintu keluar nanti.

Sayangnya Yuuma memilih keputusan yang salah kali ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa labirin ini memiliki jalan yang bercabang. Ada belokan menuju pintu keluar di jalan yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Namun ia tak banyak berpikir dan menganggap jalan berbelok itu hanya permainan bayangan semata. _Sense_ arahnya tidak buruk, hanya saja pantulan-pantulan cermin ini membuatnya sulit untuk keluar dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Ia tersesat karena menganggap remeh tempat ini.

Yuuma menarik napas, berusaha tenang supaya kekalutan tidak mengaburkan kemampuan berpikirnya. Ia memerhatikan bayangannya yang terbalik pada cermin cekung di depannya, lantas ia melipir ke pinggir, memegang cermin-cermin, berharap dengan menelusuri dinding cermin ia mampu menemukan jalan keluar. Beberapa menit berpegangan sembari mengisi pikiran dengan harapan nyatanya berhasil menuntun Yuuma pada sebuah persimpangan. Namun pengalaman tersesat tadi membuatnya lupa pada kalkulasi arahnya. Yuuma belum boleh bernapas lega.

Ia ingin menyerah saja tadinya, memilih jalan manapun yang terlihat familiar, dan kalau jalan yang ia pilih salah, ia bisa kembali lagi untuk kemudian memilih jalan yang satunya. Itu—tadinya, kalau lengannya yang dibalut keringat dingin tidak dijangkau oleh tangan lain; tangan yang menariknya menuju jalan satunya yang hampir tak ia ambil.

" _Sensei_?"

Lengannya tidak dilepas hingga sampai di salah satu bagian pojok tempat itu, di mana salah satu sisinya dibatasi oleh dua cermin datar membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

"Koro- _sensei_?"

 _Sensei_ -nya berbalik meladeni panggilannya di kali ketiga, lantas meletakkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Yuuma, mencengkeramnya kuat sekali sampai ia ingin melontarkan protes kalau saja wajah pria itu tidak terlihat ingin melontarkan protes duluan padanya.

"Aku khawatir sekali, tahu!"

Yuuma gagal merespons pernyataan itu saking terkejutnya.

"Kupikir aku akan segera menemukanmu di pintu keluar. Tetapi kamu tidak ada makanya aku jadi cemas," ia sadar cengkeramannya terlalu keras, ia melonggarkannya sampai benar-benar terlepas.

Yuuma butuh waktu sepersekian menit untuk menguasai diri dari keterkejutan baru kemudian menjawab dengan suara lirih, "...ma-maaf."

Koro- _sensei_ menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas di hadapan Yuuma, "benar-benar deh."

Yuuma menatap gurunya yang kini sudah mampu menenangkan diri, kemudian mengingat kembali kejadian konyol yang baru saja ia alami. Tanpa sadar ia menderaikan tawa paling lepasnya hari ini, "hahaha, maaf, _Sensei_. Aku bodoh sekali tadi."

Cermin-cermin di sana tidak hanya memantulkan keduanya, cermin itu juga seperti memantulkan suara tawa Yuuma; cermin itu juga—tanpa Yuuma sadari—memantulkan wajah si pria yang kini terdiam untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia terpana oleh bentuk dan suara tawa muridnya. Ia tidak seharusnya terpana, tetapi memangnya pilihan apa lagi yang ia punya?

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa juga."

Ia melepaskan topeng bulatnya ketika Yuuma menghentikan tawanya, menelisik helaian-helaian yang senada dengan miliknya itu saat dengan sengaja memakaikan topengnya untuk menutupi wajah si pemuda.

" _Se –Sensei_?"

Yuuma tidak melihat, tetapi cermin di antara mereka melihat ketika pria itu menunduk hingga kepala mereka sejajar, lantas menyentuhkan bibirnya pada topeng yang Yuuma kenakan. Cermin sembilan puluh derajat membentuk tiga refleksi, kalau saja Yuuma sadar, ia seolah diberi kecupan empat kali.

Koro- _sensei_ menarik wajahnya menjauh. Si pemuda tanpa curiga menggeser topengnya dan menggumamkan tanya, "Ada apa, sih, _Sensei_? Tiba-tiba memakaikan topeng begini."

"Tak ada," Koro- _sensei_ tidak kehilangan senyumnya ketika dengan santai menanggapi, "hanya saja wajah tertawamu masih kalah bagus dengan wajah topeng itu."

Ia berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan protes dan gerutuan tak terima dari murid kesayangannya.

(Mungkin lain kali, tak perlu ada topeng yang menghalanginya lagi.)***

 _ **fin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes2:**

*guling kanan-kiri*

Akhirnya jadiiii :") ini entah udah ganti plot dan kata-kata berapa kali biar jalan ceritanya lebih halus dan manis lagi, tapi entahlah, jadinya tetapi seperti ini; mohon dimaapkan.

Konsepnya sebenernya pakek Korosen manusia tapi udah ngajar di 3E. Semacam dobel kerjaan sebagai assassin dan guru gitu, jadi anggap aja dia di situ buat mengintai targetnya. Tolong diiyakan saja orz

 _Special thanks_ buat Ratu Obeng yang (lagi2) bikin event spesialnya Yuuma, dan Ratu Galau yang tak kenal lelah menyemangati dan mengingatkan dedlennya hkhk. Aku senang bisa bikin KoroIso untuk yang kedua kali (apalagi _mood booster_ banget setelah beli komik volum 11-nya di mana momen mas pucuk sama korosennya ada wkwk). Semoga baik Korosen maupun Yuuma-nya enggak (terlalu) OOC, ya, di sini :")

 **Dan** (sekali lagi), **selamat ulang tahun, Yuuma!**


End file.
